Searching for Slade
by kbunny10
Summary: Old Short One Shot that I found on my computer today. Following a new Slade lead Beast Boy and Raven are sent to look for his new headquarters while Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg deal with some problems above ground. Implied BBRae. When I say short, I mean really short. T because even though there probably isn't enough room for swears...I probably swore anyways.


This is an old Teen Titans fic I wrote once and forgot about. I stumbled across it in my documents today…come to think of it; this is probably the only Teen Titans fanfiction I've written that doesn't include my OC Nix. Congratulations guys! You're reading the only story my oc isn't in! FEEL SPECIAL!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. DX

* * *

It was dark…very dark…extremely dark...why was it so dark you ask? The titans were underground…well at least Beast Boy and Raven were. There was a new Slade lead and the team had to cover it. While Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg covered the robbery some of Slade's robots were doing above ground, the remaining titans had been sent underground to search for Slade's new headquarters.

"I swear to God, every time we destroy one of Slade's lairs, he decides to move further underground. Didn't he learn anything _last time_ his lair was underground? I mean he kinda got burned alive." Beast Boy muttered.

Raven hesitated a bit before responding to Beast Boy's mutterings, "Well this time he doesn't have a geokinetic apprentice that can cause that to happen."

Beast Boy tensed at Raven's comment but kept walking. "Heh…he really has a thing for teenagers doesn't he? First Robin, then Terra; we should start calling him Pedo-Slade or something."

Raven giggled a little under her breath. "Heh that would make sense too considering what he did on my birthday."

The two of them both thought back to that day, the day that Slade had returned to tell Raven that the prophecy about her bringing the end of the world would come true. It was kind of disgusting how he had torn off parts of her clothes to reveal the writing all over her.

It suddenly got uncomfortably silent between the two. "I'm sorry." Beast Boy said, finally breaking the silence.

"For what?" Raven asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No I just…I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you. Not being able to actually show your emotions, your own father using you as a portal to destroy the world, Malchior breaking your heart, everything. It's not really fair to you."

Raven was silent for a few minutes. "I'm not sorry…"

Beast Boy turned around to look at her, confusion clear on his face. "What? Why not?"

"Everything that's happened in my life has taught me something. I can't show my emotions, the people I should truly care about get past that and try to get me to show them anyways. My father used me as a portal to destroy the world, my friends didn't give up on me, they fought to try and stop me from being used for such a purpose, and even when things looked hopeless they kept fighting to save everyone…even me. Malchior broke my heart, but in the end I learned that even though I'm pretty creepy, it doesn't mean that I have to be alone all the time. In fact I'm not alone, not at all. All of these things that happened, they've made me who I am today, and I'm almost happy about that. I have the life I never thought I'd have, and it's all because of the team."

Beast Boy noticed a small ghost of a smile on Raven's face and he smiled back. He really liked it when she smiled. Hell he really liked Raven. But he wouldn't tell her, at least not today. Not down in this deep dark tunnel, she deserved something better.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling in the tunnel before them. "Looks like we're almost to our destination." Raven said.

Beast Boy nodded before transforming into one of his stronger animals and continuing down the hole, Raven following after him.

Yes Beast Boy would have to confess to Raven another day, because right now his duty was to protect Jump city by battling whatever or whoever they were about to fight.

* * *

So yeah…that's the story. Please R&R. Hope you enjoyed my only OC-less Teen Titans fic. XD


End file.
